Must You?
by Decaying-Fantasy
Summary: Sherlolly Prompt from Sherlollians over on Tumblr: Molly has to travel far away due to a relative being sick and Sherlock doesn't want her away.


Must You

One-Shot

Series: BBC Sherlock

Characters: Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper and John Watson

Pairing: Sherlolly

Rating: K+

Summary: Sherlolly Prompt from Sherlollians over on Tumblr: Molly has to travel far away due to a relative being sick and Sherlock doesn't want her away.

Beta-ed By: K-ChanLovesAnimeXD

Prompt From: Sherlollians

A/N: Evening all! I got this prompt a few weeks ago, delayed due to the random appearance of a bloody cold. But a huge thanks to sherlollians for giving me the prompt in the first place. I've been struggling to write Sherlock in character, it's hard work for one. If anyone can offer some tips or hints on good ways to keep him in character, I'd love to hear them. So apologises in advance for possible OOC Sherlock. Also a huge thanks to Sherlollians for giving me the prompt and I hope I do it justice! And another small thanks to my amazing friend FinnickLongbottom, sorta helped me out with a few things. And not forgetting the fabulous K-Chan who is brilliant enough to take some time to Beta for me, I don't know where I'd be without her!

Sherlock Holmes: the world's only Consulting Detective. A man 'detached' from sentiment, or so he claims, was standing in front of his Pathologist, blocking her from leaving through the doorway. He was also a self proclaimed 'Highly Functioning Sociopath', but it was more like 'Highly Functioning Ten Year Old' that seemed a lot more of a suitable title for his current behavior.

Molly sighed, looking up at him. His piercing eyes cutting into her, yet it still didn't phase her. Staring back at him, their eyes were locked with one another. Sherlock was trying to intimidate her into staying, somehow believing that merely glaring at her would work, which he was sorely mistaken. He was never going to learn.

"You know that isn't going to work, Sherlock," Molly told him. "Now please will you let me pass? I'm going to miss my train."

Sherlock stood up straight and huffed loudly, pulling down his suit jacket and turning his attention back to her.

"Is it entirely necessary that you must leave, Molly?" Sherlock questioned her, obviously stalling for time.

"That isn't going to work either, Sherlock." Molly quickly retorted.

"I need you here. There are several experiments I need your assistance on, a man's alibi depends on it." Sherlock almost sounded like he was begging. "Besides, it's only a cold, it's not likely any life will be lost from it…"

Just a cold? Was he being serious? It's obvious he hadn't been listening to her. Sherlock never enjoyed listening to her 'badger' on about all that trivial nonsense. She gave him a look of utter disbelief. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and looked at her expectantly, not entirely sure if he had said the right thing.

"Are you being serious? Just a cold?" Molly snapped up at him. "My Mum had a heart attack, Sherlock, it nearly killed her."

There was an ungainly look plastered on his face, before moving his lips to speak again.

"So…" There was a pause. "Not good then?"

"You bloody well know that wasn't good, not in the slightest," she quickly retorted, before letting out a huff in annoyance. "Now if you'd be so incredibly kind, you'll move out my way and let me past."

Ever since the events of The Reichenbach Falls as well as the final defeat of Moriarty and the remaining remnants of his crime syndicate; who were targeting John, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock had returned life back to normal, almost as if nothing had ever happened. Him and John were still frequently helping Scotland Yard with their investigations, although something in him had changed.

Whilst he was still the arrogant, know-it-all, he had come to be more respectful. Even if sometimes it was an inner battle, he'd keep some of his venomous words to himself. Especially in previous times where he would repeatedly insult Anderson on several different levels, for no reason what so ever. It had gotten to the point where even if he breathed, he get a tongue lashing from the Consulting Detective.

Sherlock had also changed in another sort of area. Something he never thought he would even consider, especially after telling people he was 'married to his work', in every sense of the word.

"What if I'm feeling ill?" Sherlock shot at her suddenly.

"Well you're not, now stop acting like a child." Molly countered.

Sherlock was willing to try the first thing that came to mind, in hopes that is might persuade her. After spending another good three or four minutes, him blurting out anything that came to mind, yet it still continued not to sway her at all.

There was only one option left. Sherlock observed her as she starting going off and lecturing him about why he should 'shut the hell up and let her pass'.

He smirked down at her, catching her mid sentence. Molly paused and watched him, she knew what was coming whenever he smirked so slyly. Taking a step toward her. He raised his hand slowly and ran his thumb across her cheek, leaning closer to her.

"You've left me with no other option, Molly Hooper." he seemed to almost whisper.

Sherlock always knew there was one way to get what he wanted. Previously he would just fire a random compliment, smile, and then he would be able to get whatever he wanted from her. But now that their relationship was on a whole new level, his respect for others and actually stepping back and thinking before he starts running his mouth off.

Molly was, after all the woman he had turned to. Molly had been Sherlock's only hope, hope of saving everyone else he seemed to cherish so much. Their dynamic had changed considerably. Sherlock had put his trust into her, above anyone else. Even the most overlooked person can end up becoming the most important ally. That is what he had learned anyway.

The barrier which had been between them previously had been completely shattered. They had a mutual understanding of one another and understood each other's feelings. Trust had deep ties between these two which seemed almost unbreakable.

"Molly…" He muttered in a husky tone. She hated it when he did that. Sherlock knew for a fact that she couldn't resist that voice.

No, not this time. Molly was incredibly adamant that she wasn't going to fall for it; fall into his trap of seduction and let it completely entangle her. As much as she enjoyed Sherlock's attention, there was a more important matter that needed her attention, regardless of how hard he was to resist.

But just looking at him was already making her feel weak in the knees. Damn Sherlock bloody Holmes and his charming and alluring ways! His ravenous black curls, his icy blue eyes, and the shirt, it was always the bloody shirt. The purple one, it was always the purple one he'd wear, especially when coming here. Sherlock knew that she always liked him wearing it; it helped him get what he wanted.

Sherlock ran his thumb across her chin and leaned in even closer. Molly swallowed rather hard and was trying to keep her cool, trying to strain her face that was erupting into a flurry of redness. Her heart rate was on the increase, faster and faster with every second which past and he remained incredibly close to her.

Just as he was closing in on his prey, the lab door swung open; John had entered the room. The former Army Doctor paused for a moment, observing the scene he had just walked in on.

Sherlock quickly adverted his gaze from Molly for a brief second and saw John staring at the both of them. It was then Molly snapped back into the real world and thought this was the ideal moment to make her escape.

"Oh, would y-you look at the time! I must be heading off," Molly blurted out, turning on her heel and going to make a rapid retreat for the door.

With the lab door abruptly slamming behind her. Sherlock stood up straight and glared over at his companion.

"W-what was just going on?" John questioned his friend.

"Nothing, obviously," grunted Sherlock.

"Are you sure? Because that didn't look like nothing," John just seemed full of questions today.

"I'm the World's only Consulting Detective, John. If I say there was nothing taking place, shouldn't that be taken as fact?" he irritably replied.

John refused to acknowledge his friend's annoyed expression before his gaze turned toward the shutting of the door again. Darting in was the small Pathologist who had just re-entered the room after making her get away.

"Don't think I was going to leave you with nothing." She smiled, leaning up and kissing her consulting ten-year-old on the cheek. Smiling and saying her farewells, Molly left Sherlock standing in confusion for a moment. John's eyes were wide with bewilderment, before looking over at his taller comrade.

Sherlock's face slowly emerged with a smirk, before pulling out his Mobile and looking at it. The text alert noise quickly came into the surrounding area. Sherlock's smirk grew ever wider and wider, before quickly flipping his Phone into the air and it landed in his hand, pocketing it and bounded toward the Lab door.

"Lestrade has been delightful enough to give us another case. Three murders, happen at the exact same time, each with different items left with each separate body. It's like all my Birthday's wrapped into one. Come along, John." Sherlock joyously pronounced to his friend.

Something told John that Sherlock was acting overjoyed at the prospect of a new case, when in actual fact he believed that it was Molly Hooper's last sign of affections for him, before she hastily departed which really set him into hyper active mood.

Not that Sherlock would ever really admit that to Doctor John Watson.


End file.
